


let the rest of my days be like this

by OfElvesAndAliens



Category: The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfElvesAndAliens/pseuds/OfElvesAndAliens
Summary: "...every new detail she discovers about Dawsey fascinates her, no matter how small or big or, in much less common cases, bothersome, which only endears him more to her anyway. She's so happy, it's ridiculous."





	let the rest of my days be like this

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This follows film canon because I don't trust myself to write a fic about a book that I haven't read for a long time. But it doesn't quite matter, it's light fluff, no need to complicate things.

_morning_

Your body adapts to your surroundings, or so people say. Juliet doesn't pretend to be an expert on such matters, but ever since that day she first inhaled the sweet tang of the Guernsey air she's been feeling like her flesh was made to float in the air. So perhaps they were right, after all.

Even more so now, she thinks, with her head comfortably nestled on the crook of Dawsey's arm and her hand resting atop his bare chest to feel its steady rise and fall. She finds that he looks particularly more comely when he's asleep, all his gentleness and rough edges at rest and displayed for her eyes alone, illumined by the soft light of the premature hours of the day. It's a lovely sunday morning and she's disinclined to rouse herself and get on with the day. Besides, she'd been writing late last night. And she feels too cozy and peaceful all snuggled up in her husband's arm to give it up just yet.

Her _husband_.

They've been married for a few months now and she still feels an overwhelming warmth rush through her whenever she thinks about it. Perhaps it's because every new detail she discovers about Dawsey fascinates her, no matter how small or big or, in much less common cases, bothersome, which only endears him more to her anyway. She's so happy, it's ridiculous.

Juliet lets out a soft chuckle at the thought, meant only to be a secret sort of laughter but ends up being loud enough to wake up Dawsey. But he smiles at her instantly and all guilt is dismissed.

"You're up early." he says as way of greeting her. "I was planning to bring your breakfast in bed."

She laughs. "Please do stop spoiling me like that, darling."

"Just thought you'd wake up late, is all. You were typing the whole night."

"Amongst other things, you mean." she says with a raised brow. Dawsey's mouth mirrors her smirk before leaning down to catch her lips in a languid kiss.

"Yes, that's true." he agrees and wraps another arm around her.

Juliet manages to persuade him to stay in bed for the next half an hour. They talk idly, mostly about matters concerning pigs and books and getting a new typewriter, while freely exchanging soft kisses every time the urge hits them. Eventually, he has to get up. Juliet contemplates taking another short nap, but then Kit knocks at the bedroom door and lunges herself at Juliet with a series of hugs and kisses and ramblings about her plans for the day. And just like that, Juliet wants nothing else but to face the day and abandon the call of her exceedingly comfortable bed.

 

***

 

_afternoon_

While visiting Amelia, Kit decided on a whim to stay with her for a while when offered a chance to bake cakes and have the freedom to eat as much as she want because of course Amelia couldn't resist her. So that's how Juliet ends up walking back home alone, smiling to herself at the thought of Kit's wide-eyed smile earlier. She wishes Kit would stay like that forever. Young and unbothered by the dark shadows of life. But then Juliet also cannot wait to witness her blossom into the remarkable woman she knew she'd become, whatever way she chooses to be one.

Dawsey meets her by the door when she arrives, a question painted on his features.

"Our dear Kit stayed behind with the promise of freshly baked cakes and good company."

He grins. "Who can blame her?"

Juliet laughs and nearly squeals when Dawsey catches her by the waist, pulling her close and kissing her breathlessly, more free than the shy Dawsey she first met yet still as gentle.

She supposes it's not a bad thing to have the entire afternoon for themselves this time.

 

***

  
_evening_

In their first nights sharing a room together, as married couples are wont to do, Juliet worried she'd disturb Dawsey's evening rest with the clickety-clack of her typewriter. So she offers writing in her own study even during the night instead of inside their room. An offer which he declined, but swore he'd gladly let her do so "if that's what suits you, dear." He confessed he liked the steady background noise of it while he reads though, a peculiar preference that made her laugh and love him all the more.

Since then, that's usually how their evenings are spent after Kit is safely tucked in to sleep inside her own room, and tonight is not an exception.

Dawsey is silently finishing up _Persuasion_ in their bed while words pour out of her and dictate the movements of her deft fingers. He's already on the last chapter when she finally crawls next to him, declaring herself ready for some rest. She's read it, of course, but Dawsey reads it out loud for her anyway and they both sigh contentedly as Anne Elliot enjoys her own Austenian bliss.

They shut the lights off and kiss in the dark before allowing their heavy eyelids to finally close, ready for another extraordinary ordinary day to come when they open.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh that Mike Newell film was lovely. Had some minor problems with it, but it's a prime example of a comfort food film best served after a tough day. Warm, satisfying, charming, old-fashioned, and a bit cheesy. Love it. Made me want to revisit the book, which I shamefully admit is gathering dust on my shelf.


End file.
